A motor stator and a method of manufacturing a motor stator have been proposed (See Patent Document 1, for example). This disclosure is directed to a method of insulating a stator core and fixing a stator winding in order to manufacture a thin motor stator. In order to achieve the method, an insulating layer is formed on the slots and end surfaces of the stator core by integrally forming an insulating resin film with the stator core. At the same time, projecting structural parts are formed in radial positions that are out of the outer surface of the stator core. A Winding is then inserted, and shaped so that the length is reduced. Wire leads are then connected to the winding. The wire leads are then fitted to one of the projecting structural parts. The other projecting structural part formed on the opposite side is cut out. The cut out projecting structural part is placed on the wire leads so that the wire leads are sandwiched and secured. The winding is further secured by binding strings, varnishing, etc. Then, the stator core, the winding, etc. are integrally formed by insulating resin to obtain a stator part. In order to withstand the resin molding pressure, the wire lead sandwiched part formed by the projecting structural parts is molded with resin by pressure holding of a mold die.    Patent Document 1: P8-149737A